


They don't need gravity to have sex

by Scarimonious



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception_kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarimonious/pseuds/Scarimonious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From inception_kink prompt: they don't need gravity to have sex. lol does this even make sense?</p>
            </blockquote>





	They don't need gravity to have sex

“Better grab hold of something,” Arthur advised as he felt the gravity begin to shift. What he didn’t expect was Ariadne to step in close and wrap her arm around his waist while her other hand pressed against his on the rail. He managed to quash his surprise, but something must have shown because she smiled up at him and tightened her hold as he slid his free arm around her. The steadily increasing incline suddenly took a jolt and a couple of chairs slid straight past them. Books teetered on the edge of the shelves around them, some papers already raining sideways around them. And then it was like someone hit the pause button and everything that had been about to fall just floated there. Arthur could feel Ariadne ducked against him, her face pressed against his shoulder, her breath making a warm patch on his shirt. “It’s safe to let go now.” He said as he slid his hand to hers to carefully pry her fingers from the tight grip on the rail.

“Maybe I don’t want to let go.” She replied, her smile slightly nefarious even though her eyes were wide as she stared at the library – books hanging in the air like birds frozen mid-flight while others tumbled into each other as they were taken by the inertia. As it was, he and Ariadne floated parallel to the floor and drifted slowly toward an overturned jardinière. A book smashed into the forest of orchids and the silvery ribbons of water, beads and petals flying everywhere. She laughed and caught the book, then gave a small flick so it spun in its place near them. “This is _awesome_.”

“It’s not going to last, so enjoy it while you can.” Arthur couldn’t quite bring himself to unwind his arm from around her.

She gave him that nefarious look again and he felt her wrap her leg around him. Before he could ask what she was doing, she kicked at the ground and propelled them both into the open space in the centre of the library. A magazine smacked into the side of his face and even he had to laugh at the ridiculousness of it. “I told you, there’s nothing quite like it.”

Ariadne twisted around until she was face to face with him. “That’s better. I can be just as tall as you without having to dream myself some heels or something to stand on.”

Over her shoulder, he could see the fast approaching wall and did his best to turn them around and brace himself for impact. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and she let out a startled yelp as she smushed against him. The next noise she made was in the back of her throat and muffled as he kissed her. He pushed away from the wall, gentler this time, and the kiss grew deeper. Like this, eyes closed and tangled up in each other, there was no up or down, or even any indication of what direction they were going. Ariadne arched and gasped against him as he kissed his way down her jaw and neck, and he peeked out the corner of his eye to find that they were tumbling. To where, it didn’t matter. They were adrift in their own personal galaxy. Gentle quickly became heated; soft sounds quickly became loud pants and moans. Arthur started to get frustrated by the lack of anything to press against or hold onto for leverage as he fumbled with the button on her pants. It didn’t help that she had her knee between his legs, and lacking anything else, he ground against her. She moaned against his neck and bit his earlobe.

The bump against the next wall was a surprise. By then, Ariadne had pulled his shirt up far enough for her to slide her hand along his chest to tease his nipple while her other hand firmly cupped his ass as she urged him against her. He finally slid his fingers between her legs as he nuzzled her shirt open far enough for him to lightly bite her breast. She set the pace as she rocked her hips against him, giving him the friction he desperately needed. He loved the way her skin flushed as dark spots on her cheeks but a pale pink that went all the way down her neck to her breasts that pushed against him with each ragged breath. Her eyes were heavily lidded and at some point her hair had come loose from its clips and was now a wild halo about her face. Arthur wanted her to look at him like that all the time.

The strains of Edith Piaf filtered through the library. Arthur bit his lip and groaned as she pinched his nipple, then the other. “Not yet, not _yet_!” she gasped, and he could feel her legs tremble around him. He pressed his thumb to her clit and kept moving his fingers, all sense of rhythm lost as he stuttered his hips against her. She slid her other hand into his pants and had barely curled her fingers around his cock when he came. She stroked him through it as he shuddered against her. She made a high, almost whimpering sound before she cried out and bucked against his hand, her legs locked tight around his body.

And then they were falling.

Books rained down around them and right before a particularly formidable dictionary could whack right into his face, Arthur woke up. Water filled his nose and mouth and all he could hear was the roaring of his own blood in his ears. Just as his chest ached from the need to breathe, he felt tug of the bungee cord around his ankles finally start to pull them up. Ariadne let out a whoop of delight with the first breath she took. Arthur found himself laughing even with all the blood in his body rushing straight to his head.

“That was insane!” she grinned and twisted as far as the harness would allow her to go so she could look at the pool beneath them. “And so are you! You practice for zero gravity in a dream by throwing yourself off a crane.”

“More like getting someone to throw me off a crane.” Arthur glanced up at Yusuf on the platform. “It’s less conspicuous than hiring one of those planes that simulates weightlessness. All the benefits, none of the G-force or vomiting.”

“We have to do that again.” She said, her cheeks starting to turn pink as they dangled upside-down.

Arthur raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure?” There were some things that could be done without having to dream.

“Absolutely.” She gave him that look, the same one that had been on her face in the dream, the one with the heavily lidded eyes that were dark with desire. “Like you said, there’s nothing quite like it.”


End file.
